Kunoichi Dreams
by Black Blade 300
Summary: A force that could destroy the world.A thought-to-be-extinct blood line limit.A stubborn jinchirukki.All from Kumo.The Chunin Exams.& the Akatsuki.That all adds up to one thing:Trouble with a capital T


_**A little girl of three years stood by a body covered**_

_**with blood amidst the pouring rain. "Okaa-san, Okaa-san,**_

_**Speak to me!'' She sobbed. Then she heard a soft soothing**_

_**voice behind her .She looked up to see kind brown eyes **_

_**and a smiling face topped with a mop of red brown hair.**_

"_**Hey Kiddo, I'm Hikaru."**_

_**Raiuta P.O.V**_

**I opened my eyes drowsily at an insistent poking **

**to see Hikaru's face. "Go away" I groaned, pulling my **

**pillow over my head. "Come on , Yugito's already awake"**

"**Plus I've got to tell you something and I have a feeling**

**You'll want Yugito to hear it too" .He said ,his eyes dancing. Knowing my older brotherly friend would have something good in store for us , I sat up and rubbed my eyes. **

"**So what now ?"Yugito asked expectantly, when she finished dressing. Me on the other hand , was still combing my long black hair "The Raikage decided to send us for the Chunin exams" He said happily. "But, But, we've just graduated" Yugito **

**Exclaimed "**_**But**_** we're the .ultimate team, Yu ,think about it the Nibi Jinchiruki , the one and only Sodiki and the fifth Elemental, for Kumo's sake !"I yelled. "Well then if you two shut up I'll be a good sport" Yugito retorted contemptuously ." So how was That?" she asked with a smirk as we went to report to the **

**Raikage**

**Yugito's P.O.V**

**I felt nervous as the Raikage surveyed all of us critically before starting to speak "I'm well aware that you all are young students, fresh out of academy but due to your abilities you have been chosen to represent Kumo during the Chunin Exams.**

**You , Nii Yugito are capable of amazing feats thanks to the Nibi being sealed inside you .Sodiki no Hikaru of the noble Sodiki clan you are the last one to possess the Doujutsu style bloodline limit Rizegan and you Itsumi Raiuta are Kumo's pride and joy: the fifth Elemental. And as such you will leave for Konoha tonight."**

_**Two days later……..**_

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

**Sunny, Sunny Konoha I thought contentedly as the sun beat down on my face . Rai and Yu walked on either side of me**

**We'd agreed it would be best to stick together since we were in unfamiliar surroundings. My bored companions were silent when a few people caught my eye. The few people were a girl with dusty blonde hair and a huge fan, a boy dressed like a black cat with purple designs on his face who was holding a little boy by the scruff of his neck**

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

**That damn Naruto was yelling his head off at the Suna nins**

**When three other ninja emerged from the bushes and a boy materialized up-side down on the branch of a tree beside us "Temari , Kankaro put that boy down" ordered the boy "Yes Gaara" stammered out the girl now identified as Temari. "Who are You" asked the redheaded boy "Uchiha Sasuke and you**

**Are?" I answered "Gaara of the Desert." The boy smirked "I would like your identities as well, since your Chakra are unique"**

**He added turning to the three nameless ninja "We'd prefer not to thanks" said the good looking boy with red brown hair and piercing hazel eyes. Though his tone was light and friendly his eyes had a distinct coldness about them. "No I insist" Gaara replied courteously though his Eyes were Flashing dangerously.**

**As the dispute continued I took the opportunity to observe them**

**The one on the boy's right had black hair going just below her waist . Her eyes were a deep Amethyst and were framed by unusually long, thick lashes . The one on the boy's left had blonde hair plaited neatly in a French braid and eyes the exact colour of ice fringed by black lashes. All of them wore Kumo hati-ates .The blonde wore it on her forehead like most standard ninja. The boy wore it around his neck and the brunette wore elbow length fingerless gloves with the hati-ate embedded on it.**

**What a showy group. I thought . The two females were easily the most gorgeous girls I'd ever seen the brunette even more so. The male was better looking than me! My thoughts were interrupted by the brunette speaking. "Hikaru ,don't waste your time. We'll just introduce ourselves and we can leave" Hikaru started to argue but the blonde got ahead of him. "I'm Nii Yugito**

**From Kumo and I'm the Nibbi jinchiruki" "Ah so that is why your chakra is like mine" Gaara grinned "I'm Sodiki no Hikaru :Kumo" the boy said unwillingly "A Sodiki ? Does that mean you have the Rizegan ?It's supposed to be Even stronger than my Sharingan Right?" I bombarded him with questions "Y-Yeah" Hikaru said looking a little taken aback at my eagerness "Then I want to have a fight with you" I said "You're on" He smirked and he looked pretty much confident "Can we leave now" asked the brunette "Not until you introduce yourself. Your chakra reserves are larger than the jinchiruki 's and you're the prettiest you know" Gaara answered smugly "Alright then I'm Itsumi Raiuta from Kumo" She retorted "Uh that doesn't't explain the chakra Itsumi-san" Sakura pointed out "Fine I'm the fifth elemental, Happy?" She answered looking rather annoyed. "Ne, Sakura-Chan What's an elemental?" Asked Naruto 'scratching the back of his head. "An elemental" Sakura said using her lecture tone "Is a being that can control the biju ,summon five magical beasts ,use five types of chakra and have other amazing abilities like telepathy and an ultimate healing ability. Even a half brained idiot like you should be able to understand that. The fifth is supposed to be the most powerful as well. What proves them an elemental is a birth mark of a dragon above there Knees." and sure enough there was a red dragon few inches above her left knee.**

"**Alright ,We'll see each other at the Exams and if Sasuke wants to fight Hikaru he can do it there." Raiuta stated "And so good **_**bye" **_**Yugito finished firmly "Yeah we still gotta go to the Hokage's" added Hikaru and they walked off. "What a group "Temari voiced all of our thoughts.**


End file.
